


Untitled Meanie twt fic

by j0yc3ee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel, twt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0yc3ee/pseuds/j0yc3ee
Summary: In which Wonwoo was a shitty boyfriend but was given a second chance to make everything right.This was originally posted on twt@istansvtmeanie





	Untitled Meanie twt fic

“Hyung, what time are you coming home tonight?”

 

“I don't know, gyu. I need to finish a lot of work today so i'll probably be late.”

 

“Can't you be a little earlier? Just for today. Please?”

 

Wonwoo hated that look on Mingyu's face. It reminds Wonwoo that he was lacking in so many ways. He wished Mingyu would stop asking a lot from him. He doesn't have time for this.

 

Wonwoo sighed. “Fine,” he said just to appease his boyfriend. But he didn't really mean it. He will try but he couldn't promise anything. His dreams are more important at the moment. more than his whiny boyfriend who keeps asking for his time that Wonwoo doesn't have.

 

“Promise?” Mingyu persisted, tone a little more hopeful.

 

“Gyu, for godsake, I said fine. I will try okay?”

 

Mingyu's face dropped but still forced a smile. “Okay. Sorry. I just… never mind. Anyway, I'll wait for you tonight.”

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I know. But I want to,” Mingyu was smiling genuine this time and it made Wonwoo felt a little bad for snapping at the younger.

 

He left afterwards, stopping by his favorite cafe to grab some coffee before heading to work. Wonwoo had to admit the conversation he had with Mingyu bothered him. The younger usually gives him space because he knew how much Wonwoo's dreams matter to the older.

 

Wonwoo works as a medical intern. He just needed a year more before he can finally have the license to be a doctor. It was his dream job and Mingyu understood that he dedicates all his time to his job. Maybe Wonwoo can make it up to the younger tonight. Hopefully he can keep his promise to come home earlier.

 

\-------

 

Mingyu understands Wonwoo's behavior perfectly. His hyung was just having a lot of pressure from work. So Mingyu backs off most of the time. It gets lonely but he loves Wonwoo so much that he's willing to give the older the time he needs. Even if that means they could only spend time with each other once in awhile.

 

But today is different. Today he wanted to be selfish. It's Wonwoo's birthday so Mingyu wanted the day to be special. Although it seemed like Wonwoo forgot, Mingyu was determined to surprise his hyung. Even if he said he'll be coming home late, Mingyu didn't mind waiting.

 

He spent most of the day in school. His classes ended at 1pm so he had ample time to prepare his surprise. Mingyu went grocery shopping because he wanted to cook all of Wonwoo's favorites. No seafood because Wonwoo hated them. He was also planning to bake a cake. he was reminded of that one time during the first few years of their relationship, Wonwoo helped mingyu bake a cake but they spent the whole time creating a mess than actually baking. Mingyu misses those moments. But there is no use reminiscing right now. 

 

Mingyu smiled when he remembered the gift he left at home. He was excited because he could already picture out the look on Wonwoo's face when he gives him the gift. It would be perfect. Mingyu just have to make sure of it.

 

When everything's ready, Mingyu waited patiently for his hyung. It’s almost midnight and Wonwoo hasn’t come home yet. He already sent the older messages but gotten no response. He was a little worried but it happened many times before so there really was nothing new.

 

The food has gone cold and the gift, a small box tied with ribbons and with a neat handwritten “happy birthday, Wonwoo hyung’ , was sitting on the table waiting for its owner to come home. 

 

When Mingyu woke up it was already sunrise and still no Wonwoo. He checked his phone and saw a message from his hyung saying, “I’m on my way home.” He breathed a sigh of relief because now he is sure that Wonwoo is alright. Although he can’t help but feel annoyed that the older only sent him a single text when Mingyu had been sending him frantic messages the whole night.

 

Mingyu decided to freshen up while waiting for his hyung. The food he prepared was no longer appetizing and he didn’t want to feed Wonwoo with it anymore. He was contemplating if he should order delivery when the front door opened revealing Wonwoo looking like he had the best night of his life.

 

Mingyu could smell the alcohol on him and from the looks of it he was also having a hangover. “Would you like to explain why you’re coming home this late smelling like alcohol?”

 

Wonwoo didn’t like the tone of his voice and his headache was killing him so he let the younger know he wasn't pleased at all. “Give me a break, Mingyu.”

 

“No, I deserve an explanation hyung.”

 

“Fine! My colleagues invited me to go drinking and I said yes. I didn’t know I have to report everything to you.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes mirrored hurt and Wonwoo missed it because his hangover is making his head pound that he just wanted to sleep.

 

“You promised you’ll come home earlier last night.”

 

“I said try, Mingyu. What part of it don’t you understand?”

 

Mingyu didn’t reply back. Wonwoo saw the younger pick up a small gift from the table and gave it to the older which the other took looking confused. “Belated happy birthday hyung.”

 

Mingyu was trying his best to calm down. Wonwoo’s words stabbing in his heart like a knife but still he gave the older a small smile. “T-the food went cold. If you want to eat just reheat it.” He came closer to Wonwoo who was frozen in place because he totally forgot his own birthday and the younger have every reason to be mad but here he is wrapping his arms around Wonwoo who doesn’t deserve him at all.

 

Mingyu’s hugs were warm and it’s something Wonwoo likes the most in this world next to his kisses. The younger pulled away and kissed Wonwoo’s forehead. “I-I need to go.” It breaks Wonwoo’s heart because Mingyu leaving means he’s angry and he needed time to cool down. It happens everytime they have an argument. This is one of the biggest they had so far and Wonwoo was actually scared to lose the younger. 

 

“I l-love you, gyu.” The words contradict his actions just a few minutes ago. But Wonwoo needed to hear those words back, to get the assurance that they are still okay. But Mingyu only smiled sadly and said, “I’ll see you later, hyung.” And then he was out the door leaving Wonwoo feeling like shit.

 

\----

 

Wonwoo, shaking with unshed tears, picked up the gift given to him by the younger. When he untied the ribbons and opened the box, there was a ring inside and after looking closer there were letters engraved in it. M.W. It was their initials.

 

The tears flows freely now. “What a sap,” he whispered to no one in particular. He had been a shitty boyfriend and he realized that now.

 

He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry his heart out but at the same time he wanted to see the younger too. To tell him he was sorry and that he’ll be a better boyfriend.

 

Wiping his tears, Wonwoo ran to the door and went in search for his boyfriend. He wanted Mingyu back.

 

\--------

 

Wonwoo was panting after running so fast. He saw Mingyu at the other side of the street waiting for the bus and wearing a thin coat and it makes Wonwoo worry because the winter is close and the weather has been chilly. Wonwoo contemplated if he should come closer. Mingyu might not want to see him yet. So Wonwoo decided to call the younger instead.

 

Thankfully, Mingyu picked up even though he was still probably annoyed at the older. “Gyu, I’m sorry.” Mingyu didn’t say anything so Wonwoo decided to speak more. “I-I saw your gift. It’s really pretty, Gyu. Thank you.” With a small smile on his face, Wonwoo stared at his fingers admiring the ring. “I’ve been a shitty boyfriend so you have every reason to be mad at me. But I miss you Gyu. Please come home soon. I’ll wait.” Wonwoo could feel his eyes tearing up. With every minute of silence he gets from the younger, the more tears fell from his eyes.

 

He heard a sigh from the other line. When he looked up he saw Mingyu staring  back at him. He couldn't see the expression on his face because of the distance but the words that left the younger made Wonwoo feel the warmth despite the chilling air. “I love you, Wonu hyung. I-I couldn’t tell you earlier. I’m sorry.”

 

Wonwoo wiped his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face, “I deserved it.”

 

“Yeah you did.” Mingyu said and Wonwoo chuckled.

 

“I love you so much, Gyu.”

 

“I know, hyung.” The stoplight turned green signalling the pedestrians that it's safe to cross. Wonwoo saw Mingyu crossing the street. Mingyu is coming back to him. Everything’s going to be alright.

 

Or so he thought….

  
  


Right before his eyes, Wonwoo saw how a speeding car hit Mingyu as he was crossing the street.  The other pedestrians were lucky enough to move out of the way. But Mingyu wasn’t.

 

There were chaos everywhere but Wonwoo could only hear his heart beating frantically and all he could think about was… “Gyu…”

 

What happened next was a blur. He remembers running as fast as he can because Mingyu needed him. He remembers paramedics and police cars. He remembers Mingyu being carried in an ambulance and Wonwoo coming with him. He remembered waiting outside the operating room with tears in his eyes because he was so helpless and he couldn’t do anything. He knows enough about medicine to know that Mingyu was in a really bad condition and he knew that even the best doctors won’t be able to save him. But still Wonwoo prayed for Mingyu to be okay. He still needs to apologize for godsake. He still wasn’t able to tell him “I love you” enough times. He needs Mingyu in his life.

 

But of course all his wishes weren’t granted. Mingyu was taken away from him and maybe Wonwoo deserves it after all.

 

\-------

 

It’s been a week since the accident and  Wonwoo couldn't function properly at work so  he asked for a leave of absence until he could pull himself back together and Wonwoo had no idea when will that be. There was that dull pain in his chest that wouldn't go away. Losing Mingyu broke him. 

 

Wonwoo woke up with a start. His headache was worse that day. He checked his phone and saw no messages which is weird because his family and friends have been bombarding him with messages and calls since the accident. They were making sure he was still in one piece.

 

He was about to place his phone back to the nightstand when he noticed the date on his lockscreen - July 17. His birthday. The day before the accident. That was a week ago. 

 

Wonwoo groaned before throwing his phone away. Even the device was playing tricks on him. Wonwoo buried his face on the pillows with no desire to start his day. That is until he heard a voice.

 

“Hyung…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and bolted upright so fast that it made him dizzy. Maybe he was even hallucinating. because right there leaning on the door with a soft smile on his face is Kim Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo started tearing up because everything is so confusing. if this ended up as a dream he would certainly lose it.

 

Mingyu panicked when he saw the tears in his hyung's eyes. “Hyung… what's wrong?” He was instantly next to Wonwoo wiping the older's tears which won't stop no matter how hard he tried to console the crying man.

 

“G-gyu…”

 

“Hyung, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me.”

 

“C-could you please hold me?”

 

Mingyu didn’t have to be told twice. He wrapped him in a tight hug and it made the older boy cry harder.

 

“W-what date is it?” he asked in between sobs.

 

“July 17,” Mingyu replied with a confused expression on his face.

 

“My birthday?”

 

“Yeah. Do you hate it so much that you're getting older?” The older teased to make the situation a bit lighter.

 

It brought a smile to Wonwoo but the tears were still there. A couple of hugs and kisses later, Wonwoo finally calmed down.

 

“Breakfast is ready, hyung.”

 

They ate breakfast together and Wonwoo didn't wanna take his eyes off the younger. He was scared that if he as much as blink his eyes, Mingyu would be gone again.

 

“Hyung, as much as I like you staring at me, I want you to focus on your food.” Mingyu complained. Wonwoo barely touched his food and the younger is getting worried.

 

“Is the food bad? Am I losing my touch?” Mingyu asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. He was confident with his cooking skills because Wonwoo always tells him he makes the tastiest food. But apparently today, Wonwoo is not in the mood to praise his cooking skills.

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I just missed you a lot.”

 

“I've always been here though.”

 

Mingyu would never understand because he never get to experience a life without his other half. Wonwoo knows and it's something he never want to experience again.

 

“But I haven't,” Wonwoo said instead which is also true. Mingyu had always been there for him. Making sure he eats healthy and that he doesn't overwork himself. But Wonwoo hasn’t really been present for the younger. He had been taking Mingyu for granted.

 

“You're the best boyfriend, hyung. Our relationship may not be perfect but I couldn't have asked for anyone else.”

 

Wonwoo thought he was past the point when Mingyu's cheesy words sent butterflies in his stomach but here he is, a blushing mess, worries forgotten because of the younger's words.

 

He took a bite of the food Mingyu prepared for him to hide his flushed cheeks and the tears welling from his eyes. It was a simple jjigae and ramen dish but it was good just like how Wonwoo remembered.

 

He missed this too. Enjoying Mingyu's home cooked food and his company.

 

“You'll be late if you don't hurry up.” Mingyu said after a while. He already finished his breakfast and is now busy staring at Wonwoo while he eats.

 

Oh, right. He has a job. “Don't feel like working today,” Wonwoo said as he chews on his food.

 

“Are you feeling well? Are you sick?” Mingyu asked worriedly. He never skipped worked and this would probably be the first time he will.

 

Mingyu came closer and leaned down so their foreheads touches. “You're not warm.”

 

“I feel fine. I just wanted to spend the day with you. Is that okay?”

 

Mingyu brightened up, smiling widely with his canines sticking out. “Of course it's okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Wonwoo forgotten how easy it is to make Mingyu happy. It's been awhile since he last witnessed the younger to be this happy and it's all because Wonwoo decided to spend the day with him.

 

They went camping because Mingyu thought it was a good idea. It wasn’t really Wonwoo’s cup of tea with all the bugs and uncomfortable sleeping accommodations, but after Mingyu looked at him with sparkling eyes while saying, “I’ll take care of you hyung.” Wonwoo could only smile softly and said,”Okay.”

 

The road trip was perfect. Mingyu was driving while Wonwoo was on the passenger seat. Mingyu’s right hand was intertwined with Wonwoo’s left while his other hand was on the steering wheel. Both of them singing along to whatever song is playing on the radio.

 

It was almost sundown when they reached the camping site. It was a wide clearing near a lake and a few distance away there was a thick forest of pine trees. It was deserted just like Mingyu said. He said he had been there with his family when he was younger. 

 

Keeping his promise to take care of Wonwoo, Mingyu did almost everything from setting up their tent, to picking up firewoods and making fire. The older did help with grilling the meat and he was praised by the younger for doing a good job.

 

“Happy Birthday Wonu hyung.”

 

It was after dinner and they were lying on the hammock which Mingyu decided to bring last minute. The hammock was a bit small for the two of them but they make do. Half of Wonwoo’s body was on top of Mingyu. The younger’s arms were wrapped around the older’s waist and a blanket was draped around the both of them.

 

Wonwoo could hear Mingyu’s heartbeat and it was calming like a soft music. Thinking that he almost lost him make Wonwoo tear up once more so he had to avert his eyes so the younger wouldn’t notice.

 

“I actually have something for you,” Mingyu shuffled around searching for that  _ something  _ inside the pockets of his coat without taking his arm off Wonwoo’s waist making sure he won’t fall. 

 

“Here.” Mingyu revealed a small box wrapped in ribbons and Wonwoo remembers receiving the same thing from Mingyu. It feels like a long time ago and it brought tears in his eyes. 

 

Wonwoo took it from Mingyu and when he opened the box, he saw the same ring he was wearing before he fell asleep last night. Looking closely, there were the same initials engraved on the surface. Their initials.

 

Now come to think of it, the ring was missing since he woke up that morning. He really did went back in time didn't he?

 

“It’s beautiful,” Wonwoo admired the ring like it's the most precious thing in the world. “Put it on me, Gyu”

 

The younger gladly complied. Wonwoo raised his hand to admire the ring. It really is beautiful like the stars shining down on them that night. He didn't want the moment to ever end.

 

“Thank you so much, Gyu…” he said a little breathless, overwhelmed with emotions - all good and bad, happiness, worry, love. He loves Mingyu so damn much and he needed to let it all out before he lose his chance.

 

He shifted so he could look at the younger's eyes.

 

“I love you so much, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

“I love you too, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu's eyes are much prettier than the stars in the sky. Wonwoo was mesmerized. He leaned down to capture the younger's lips and it's amazing how they fit perfectly like they were both made for each other.

 

_ Please don't leave me again. I would die if you do. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night Wonwoo dreamed.

 

He dreamed he was in the car. It was morning. The digital clock on the dashboard says its 8:10am. Mingyu was driving. The road looks familiar so Wonwoo figured they were on their way home.

 

Mingyu was holding his hand again.

 

And then everything happened so fast. They were on a zigzag road and there was suddenly a speeding truck in front of them.

 

Mingyu wasn't able to move the car out of the way.

 

There were blood. Lots of it. Wonwoo couldn't breathe. 

 

He could see Mingyu next to him.

 

Lifeless…

  
  


Wonwoo woke up screaming.

 

Mingyu was next to him in an instant. “Hyung… It's okay. It's just a dream.”

 

Wonwoo let Mingyu hold him close. He was gripping the younger so tight, afraid that he would disappear again. 

 

Mingyu will leave him again today.

 

Wonwoo was scared.

 

Mingyu let the older cry in his arms. Wonwoo's sobs were breaking his heart.

 

“Please, Gyu… D-don't leave me…” Wonwoo said as he cries.

 

“Shhh.. It’s alright. It was just a nightmare…” Mingyu said while rubbing circles at the older's back to calm him down.

 

Wonwoo decided not to tell Mingyu about his dream. He wouldn't believe him anyway even if he told him he travelled back in time. That he saw the younger die once and that it's probably gonna happen again. Mingyu would only think he's going crazy.

 

So when Mingyu said it was time for them to head back home, Wonwoo couldn't do anything.

 

They were in the car and Wonwoo was still shaking. Mingyu intertwined his hand with Wonwoo's and it somehow helped calm his nerves a little bit.

 

Wonwoo kept looking at the clock.

 

It says 7:40AM

 

30 mins before the time he saw in his dream.

 

“Hyung….” Mingyu broke the silence. “Remember the first time we met?”

 

Wonwoo stared at the younger trying to figure out what he’s trying to say. “It was during your soccer match and you got injured.”

 

“Yeah and you were volunteering as a medic.”

 

“You were whining like a baby because your feet fucking hurts.”

 

Mingyu chuckled. “Yeah and you were very gentle with me. You looked really hot.”

 

Wonwoo smiled at the memory. 

 

“Hyung, you'll make a really good doctor. It's tough but I know you're gonna make it.”

 

Wonwoo could feel the sincerity in Mingyu's words. He had always been Wonwoo's pillar of support. Someone he took for granted but still made the decision to stick with him no matter what.

 

“Thank you, Gyu…”

 

7:48AM 

 

Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's hand tightens so he looked at the younger only to be surprised by the tears in the other’s eyes.

 

“Hyung, I'm sorry…” 

 

“W-what— “

 

“I have to say goodbye now…” Mingyu's eyes were on the road but Wonwoo could clearly see the tears in his eyes. 

 

Goodbye? Why does it sounds like it's the last time they will be seeing each other.

 

Wonwoo was confused. He couldn't understand what the younger was trying to say. Recalling the dream he had that morning was enough to fill him with dread.

 

“I know you travelled back in time. I did too. Maybe God took pity on both of us and gave us another day to say goodbye.”

 

“I-I don't understand…” Mingyu went back in time too? So he knew about the accident? And the dream? Does he know about it too?

 

7:55AM

 

“I don't have much time, hyung.”

 

“N-no… we can stop it from happening. You can stop the car and—”

 

“No, no hyung… Listen to me.” Mingyu let go of his hand so he can caress the side of Wonwoo's face while his other hand was busy on the steering wheel.

 

“The accident... It's inevitable. It's going to happen whether we like it or not.”

 

Wonwoo was a crying mess now. Mingyu's tears were falling non-stop too.

 

“I want you to take good care of yourself, hyung. Can you promise me?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head refusing to accept their fate. “I can't. I-I can't live without you.”

 

“Yes, you can. Please… promise me you will try… For me?”

 

Wonwoo touched the hand that was on his cheeks. He closed his eyes and then slowly he nods. When he opened his eyes again Mingyu was smiling at him. “I love you,” he said.

 

8:10AM

 

Wonwoo managed to say, “I love you too so much, Mingyu.” 

 

The next moment he was being pulled towards the younger, Mingyu's body covering his own, enveloping him in a tight hug. Then just like in his dream, there was a loud crash.

 

And before Wonwoo could even make sense of it all, the world went dark.

 

~~~~~~

 

When Wonwoo woke up, it was quiet. His head was pounding but other than that he feels fine. The strong smell of disinfectant, the IV connected to his arm and the white walls made Wonwoo realize that he was in a hospital. To his right he could see his brother, Bohyuk who was busy reading a book and hasn't noticed the now conscious Wonwoo. He hasn't seen his brother since his last visit in Changwon last summer with Mingyu.

 

Right. Kim Mingyu…

 

Wonwoo's eyes stings.

 

“B-bohyuk…” he called out to his brother in  a raspy voice.

 

Bohyuk was instantly on his side the moment the younger realized he was finally awake. “Hyung. Are you okay? Do you need something?”

 

“...gyu. Min...gyu?”

 

“Mingyu? Who is that?”

 

In that instant Wonwoo knew something was really wrong.

 

“Kim Mingyu. M-my boyfriend. I introduced you last summer when we—”

 

“But hyung… y-you don't have a boyfriend.” Bohyuk was obviously worried about his brother's sanity.

 

“The accident…”

 

“Yes. You we're in an accident. You’ve been unconscious for a week. Do you remember?”

 

“Y-yeah. We went camping. We were together. Mingyu was driving...” Yes, Wonwoo was sure he was with Mingyu the whole time.

 

“Hyung, no one was with you. You were alone…”

 

Alone… 

 

But that's…

 

Impossible….

 

Kim Mingyu…

 

Why are you doing this to me? 

 

Wonwoo had to close his eyes letting the tears fall. He could feel Bohyuk's eyes on him. His brother was worried.

 

Wiping his tears, Wonwoo forced a smile which he hoped to be reassuring enough. “Sorry… I… I guess I just had a weird dream.”

 

But Wonwoo knew it was no dream. He's in a different reality — a reality without Kim Mingyu.

 

And somehow, it's worse than dying...

  
  


ONE YEAR LATER

 

Wonwoo was waiting for his shift to end. He is now an orthopedic surgeon at a small hospital in Anyang.

 

Wonwoo leaned back in his swivel chair, closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Being a doctor was tiring but he couldn't see himself doing something else. And besides Mingyu believed in him.

 

Kim Mingyu

 

After his conversation with Bohyuk, he never mentioned Mingyu to anyone again. But there has never been a day that he didn't think about Mingyu.

 

He misses him so bad. 

 

He still loves the younger even if all that was left in him are the memories. Memories that only he has.

 

“Doctor Jeon, you have another patient. He's suffering from an arm injury.” The nurse said.

 

“Let him in,” Wonwoo said without opening his eyes.

 

The nurse left and a few minutes later, the door opened followed by a voice, “Uhm… hello, doctor.”

 

The voice was familiar.

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes and he was met with a tall handsome guy. Dark skinned. Cute smile… canines… 

 

Kim Mingyu…

 

Wonwoo was frozen on the spot. He was close to tears and resisting the urge to wrap the man in a tight hug.

 

Mingyu cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward because of the doctor's behaviour. “I'm Kim Mingyu. I think I sprained my arm after playing catch with my nephew.”

 

Wonwoo forced himself to focus. This man may not even be his Mingyu even if he looks like him, sounds like him and even if they have the same name.

 

“S-sorry. Please have a seat.”

 

Mingyu did as he was told. Wonwoo inspected the injured arm avoiding the other's eyes in the process because he knew that all it would take is a look for Wonwoo to finally lose it.

 

Mingyu's arm was wrapped in a splint and whoever did the first aid did a good job.

 

He gently unwrapped the arm to inspect it better. “The swelling has subsided. Did you apply ice on it?”

 

“Yeah, I fall a lot so I learned how to apply first aid,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

 

He's even as clumsy as his Mingyu.

 

No, he is Kim Mingyu. His smile, his voice, and even the way he looks at Wonwoo. Everything was the same.

 

Except he doesn't remember Wonwoo anymore.

 

“I-it looks like a sprain but I will have you go through an xray just to be sure.”

 

Mingyu nodded.

 

Wonwoo could no longer contain his tears. His hands were shaking as he write the medical report and Mingyu certainly noticed.

 

“Are you okay, doctor Jeon?”

 

Wonwoo wiped his tears and flashed his patient a reassuring smile. “Yeah, just tired,” he lied.

 

Mingyu looked at him worriedly. “Can I hug you?” he asked. “I-I mean, if you don't mind.” Mingyu was blushing. The request was unexpected but Wonwoo wouldn't say no to a free hug so he nodded.

 

“Please…”

 

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo.

 

For the first time in a really long while, Wonwoo felt like he's finally home.

 

“They said I give the best hugs,” Mingyu said next to Wonwoo's ear. His good arm was on the doctor's back, rubbing circles to calm the man.

 

Wonwoo smiled and buried his face on the taller man's shoulder, “You sure do.”

 

“Did anyone ever told you that you're hot?”

 

Wonwoo's smile turned into a laugh. Yes, this is definitely his Mingyu.

 

“Did anyone ever told you not to flirt with your doctor?”

 

끝

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s your happy ending folks. I hoped you enjoyed the angst. I was this👌 close to giving this a tragic ending. Everyone say thank you minwon 💚💜


End file.
